Through The Years
by LoonyLovegoodR597
Summary: Anderberry Siblings. Klaine. Kurt and Blaine meet as children. DOES NOT FOLLOW GLEE STORYLINE! What would happen if Kurt and Blaine met under different circumstances?
1. In the beginning

_**Through The Years **_

"DAD! Tell Blaine to stop going in my room!" Rachel screamed down the stairs at her two dads.

"Blaine honey, you have your own room. Rachel doesn't want you to be in hers." Leroy shouted back up the stairs.

"BUT DAD! Rachel has pretty clothes and makeup. I like her things." Blaine said, stomping down the stairs.

"I know she does, but they are hers, not yours, maybe we can buy you something nice at the weekend?" Hiram said to his son.

"Okay daddy." Blaine said, flashing a wide smile at his father before plopping hmslef down on the sofa to watch his favourite TV program.

"Goodnight sweethearts." The two dads shouted back at their children as they left for their weekly date night.

"Bye daddies!" Blaine and Rachel said from the living room floor where they were busy playing with their toys.

"Remember they have to be in bed by 8." Said Hiram to their hired babysitter, Will Schuester.

"I know guys, have fun!"

"Bye Will, Thanks again." Leroy said before following his husband out the door.

Will turned back to the kids and clapped his hands,

"Hey guys, so what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Can we watch a movie with some hot chocolate?"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" Rachel pleaded.

"Oh okay then. You guys choose a movie and I'll make your drinks."

Rachel and Blaine sat close together on the sofa and wrapped themsleves together in their favourite blanket.

"Blaine, which movie do you want to watch?" Rachel asked.

"Can we watch the one with the pretty boy in it again?" Blaine asked his twin sister.

"BLAINE! We watched that one last night too!"

"B-But I love him..." Blaine said pouting.

"Fine." Rachel said. "Will, Blaine and I would like to watch Harry Potter tonight."

"Okay guys I'll just be a second, your hot chocolate is almost ready."

Will brought them the hot chocolate and put the DVD in the DVD player. The movie wasn't even halfway through and the two kids had already fallen asleep with their heads together, their arms wrapped around each other. Will lifted them and took them into Blaine's bedroom, lay them on his bed and turned out the light.

"The kids are fast asleep already. They're in Blaine's bed." Will told Leroy and Hiram when they arrived home. "DId you guys have a good time."

"Yeah it was really great. Thanks for doing this Will. It really helps." Hiram handed Will $40 dollars and opened the door to let him out.

"I dont know if this means anything but we were watching Harry Potter and Blaine said he loved Daniel Radcliffe. I just thought you guys should know. It was really sweet."

"Oh, Blaine. He always says that. We think he might just be a little bit gay" Leroy laughed.

"Oh well goodnight guys." Will said before leaving the house.

"Let's go see the kids." Hiram said to Leroy, taking his husbands hand, leading him to their only sons bedroom.

They walked over to the little boys bed and found their two children hugging each other as they slept.

"Too cute babe." Leroy said before leaning over the kids and kissing both of their foreheads. "Goodnight angels" he said before turning and leaving their bedroom, heading for his own. Hiram done the same before turning to follow his husband to bed.

"Daddies!"

"Daddies wake up!"

The two men awoke to find their children sitting on the end of their bed staring at them.

"Hey you guys..." Hiram said sleepily. "Why are you up so early?"

"Blaine woke me up." Said Rachel. Blaine stared at her, his mouth open in a little O.

"I DID NOT!" He shouted pushing her over on the bed.

"DID TOO!" Rachel shouted back.

"Guys, c'mon. Breakfast." Leroy said to the twins lifting them both from the end of the bed and carrying them to the kitchen.

"I want Lucky Charms daddy." Rachel told him.

"Me too!" Blaine chimed in.

"Okay guys give me a minute, go sit at the table."

The children sat at the table and Leroy fixed them their cereal. While the kids were eating the phone rang and Leroy answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, It's me. Mrs Hummel. I was wondering if you wanted to bring Rachel and Blaine to meet Harmony and Kurt today. They're really exicted to make some new friends."

"Sure Mrs Hummel. That'd be great. Thanks. When should we be over?"

"Anytime you'd like." She said.

"Okay, see you soon. Bye"

Leroy turned back to the kids and found his husband Hiram sitting at the table, his own bowl of Lucky Charms sitting in front of him.

"Hey honey. Who was that?"

"It was Elizabeth Hummel, she wants us to take the kids over today."

"Cool. Good Morning by the way." Hiram said with a smile.

"Good Morning to you too." Leroy said, walking around the table to kiss his husband, using his hand to mess up his husbands freshly washed, still wet hair playfully.

"I'm going to get ready. Dress the kids will you?"

"Sure." Hiram replied before taking both kids' hands and taking them from the table.

Leroy came out of the shower towel drying his hair to find his adorable kids dressend in equally adorable outfits. Rachel had a red dress on with matching red penny loafers, while Blaine had tiny black Capri pants on with a checkered shirt and bow tie.

"Hiram, they're so adorable. Good job!" Leroy looked down and realised Blaine wasn't wearing any socks.

"Babe, you forgot his socks..." he said.

"No actually, he refused." Hiram said laughing.

Blaine looked up as a huge grin spread across his face.

"Look at you two!" Leroy laughed before pulling his kids together into a hug.

"Okay, out out out!" Hiram laughed as his family left the house one by one. He looked after his husband smiling before pulling the front door closed behind him. The walk to the Hummels house only took five minutes but both kids skipped the whole way there holding hands.

"Hey Elizabeth." Said Leroy when the door was opened to them.

"Hey guys." She bent over "Hey you two cuties!" Blaine and Rachel had become significantly quieter since ariving at the Hummel's house.

"Hello." Rachel murmered

"Come inside you guys!"

The family walked into the Hummel's home and into the lounge. As soon as Blaine walked into the lounge he noticed a beautiful young boy sitting on the sofa and instantly froze. His face began to flush and he went and hid behind his dad's legs. He peeked out and noticed Kurt's face was also flushed and he was avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Blaine honey. This here's Kurt. Go over and see if he wants to be friends." Hiram stepped sideways so that his legs no longer shielded Blaine from Kurt's gaze. He felt a hand on his back give him a gentle push into the room. He began to walk towards Kurt, his legs wobbly. It took him what felt like forever to reach the sofa where Kurt sat, he said hi and climed onto the couch beside Kurt. Before anyone could speak there were loud footsteps on the stairs and all of their heads whipped around to see a young girl, around the same age as Rachel and Blaine bounding down the stairs.

"Mom I- Oh, Hi." The girl was wearing a pear of black jeans and a red shirt, in her jet black hair she wore a red bow. She noticed Rachel standing in the doorway and smiled.

"Mom, who's this?" She asked.

"Honey this is Rachel and her brother Blaine. Blaine and Rachel, these are my children Harmony and Kurt."

"Hi Rachel! Wanna come play in my room? I got new dolls yesterday! Come see!" Harmony said enthusiasic.

"Okay!" Rachel said, and the two girls went to play like they had been best friends forever.

"Kurt and Blaine would you two like to go into the games room, there are some colouring things in there."

"Okay Mom," Kurt said sliding off of the sofa. "Come on Blaine," he said, taking the younger boys hand. Blaine's facce flushed bright red again as the followed Kurt. Hiram and Leroy gave each other knowing looks.

"So, Blaine. What age are you?" Kurt asked when they were in the games room.

"I'm 6." Blaine said shyly.

"That's cool. I'm 7." Kurt said much more confidently than Blaine. "You're very handsome Blaine Anderson." Kurt said.

"Oh, thank you Kurt." Blaine said, his voice shaky. "Y-Y-You are too Kurt." Blaine looked down at his paper and realised he'd drawn a series of little red hearts. He caught the paper in his small hands and scrunched it up into a ball.

"Wanna go into my house Blaine?" Kurt asked, pointing to the corner of the room where a small plastic house sat.

"Sure, that looks fun." Blaine said, rising from his chair. The two boys walked over to the house and Kurt pulled open the door.

"You first Blaine." He said. Blaine went in and Kurt followed.

"Let's play families. We can be married. I'm going to make dinner, you can sit at the table." Blaine done as Kurt had said and sat at the table wringing his hands. Kurt brought out a tea set and sat it on the table.

"Have a cup of tea." he said, pushing a cup and saucer over to Blaine. Kurt got one for himself and they sat in silence for a while, occasionally sipping their imaginary tea.

"You have very pretty curls you know." Kurt said, staring at Blaine's hair.

"Oh, I don't like them much." Blaine said, trying to smooth down his hair as best he could with his hands.

"No. Don't." Kurt said, reaching across the table and removing Blaine's hand from his hair. But Kurt didn't release Blaine's hand afterwards, he kept it in his and lowered them both to the table. He slowly rose from his chair and lightly kissed Blaine on the cheek just as Harmony and Rachel burst into the room.

"Eugh! Kissing is for boys and girls! NOT two boys!" Shouted Harmony, disgusted as soon as she realised what was going on.

Blaine used his hand to wipe the spot on his cheek where Kurt had kissed him. He felt ashamed.

"That's not true. My daddies kiss all the time. It's not a bad thing Harmony." Rachel said turning to face Harmony.

"Well I think it's disgusting, maybe we can't be friends anymore Rachel. I'm telling mummy what you done Kurt."

Harmony turned on her heel and strode toward the living room. Rachel closed the door to the games room and turnd to face the two boys.

"Are you two boyfriends?" She asked. Kurt shrugged his shoulders and Blaine just blushed.

"We're too young silly." Kurt said. Letting go of Blaine's hand.

"Yeah, we were just pretending Rachel. Go get Harmony and tell her that." Blaine told her. Rachel turned on her heel the same way as Harmony had and went in the same direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**10 YEARS LATER **

"Kurt Hummel?"

"Present." Kurt said in a bored voice. He hated Spanish. He had never been very good at it.

"No, Kurt. You're wanted at the office," Will Schuester said with a smirk. Great, Kurt Hummel had embarrassed himself yet again. He put his notebooks back in his bag and left the classroom making sure to pick up his jacket on the way out. It was from Marc Jacobs' new collection, he didn't want to lose it. He followed one of the office staff through McKinley's never ending maze of corridors. He really hated this place. He hated the neanderthals in it. Dave Karofsky had made his life hell since day one. He had pushed him into a locker once and Finn Hudson, the star Quarterback had stood up for Kurt. Since that very day Kurt had loved Finn Hudson. He was the only good person in the whole school.

"Here we are." said the woman he'd been following.

"Thanks." Kurt said before sitting on one of the chairs outside of the office. They really needed to soundproof the place. There was no privacy, all of the office walls were glass and you could hear every word being said. Like right now, Kurt could hear that in Figgins' office right now there was a man who sounded very like his father. Actually, he sounded exactly like his father. Kurt whipped his head around and sure enough through the glass he could see his father, Figgins' had clearly spotted him because he smiled at Kurt and beckoned him into the office.

"Hello Kurt. You're father is here because he has alerted us to a case of bullying in the school. A case involving you and one Dave Karofsky?"

"Dad! I told you not to say anything. Principal, it's really nothing, he's just an idiot."

"Kurt you-"

"Dad! It's nothing. I have a class to go to." Kurt stood with his bag and stormed out of the office and back to his class .He was so angry and humiliated, this was exactly what he DIDN'T want. He had specifically told his father to leave it alone. Before he noticed it Kurt was at the door to his Spanish class. He entered silently and made his way back to his desk, on the way there he passed Karofsy'd desk.

"Fag" Seriously? He couldn't have kept that to himself huh? He continued to his desk. For the rest of the lesson he just daydreamed. He knew he couldn't be the only gay kid in the whole of McKinley High. He was sure enough the only out gay though. This bothered him more than it should have. Why couldn't people just be proud of who they were, like him?

As soon as Spanish class was over he reached into his bag and retrieved his phone. He turned it on and his screen immediately flashes with his sisters name Harmony. He opened the text.

_Hey Kurt. Mind if I come pick up some keys? Forgot mine. Be at McKinley at lunch. _

It was lunchtime already so he made his way to the parking lot. Right there outside the school was his younger sister Harmony's obnoxiously pink car. He rolled his eyes and went to the window.

"Here, take these. Make sure you're home when I'm coming back from school or I'll kill you!" Kurt said, throwing the keys in the window.

"Now leave, people already think I'm gay enough. I don't need to be seen standing next to a pink car. Shoo."

"Bye Kurt!" Harmony said, puckering her lips.

"Oh God," Kurt said, he looked around to make sure no one would notice before leaning in the window and giving his sister a kiss.

"Bye." he called out as her car pulled away. He went back inside and scanned the lunch hall for his best friend Mercedes. He seen her talking to Santana and Brittany at a table in the centre of the room. He walked over and took a seat next to Mercedes.

"Hey 'Cedes." he said "Sorry I'm a little later, my ditzy sister forgot her keys so I had to take them to her." he said, rolling his eyes. The rest of the day went without a hitch. That was until it came time to leave.

"Bye Mercedes, see you tomorrow!" He yelled to his best friend as they went to their cars. He unlocked his black BMW and got

inside, turning up the heat as high as it would go. He pressed play on his CD player and Lady Gaga's Born This Way blasted from the speakers. As he pulled into the driveway he noticed that the house was still in darkness. No one was home.

"Shit! Harmony!" He shouted, banging his hands against the wheel. He turned the key again and the cars engine started once more. He pulled out of the driveway and took the road heading to the mall. When he got there he headed straight for Hollister on the second floor. Come to think of it, he did need some new clothes. He could smell it from a mile away. He'd always loved the sweet smell of Hollister. He stepped inside and let his eyes adjust to the darkness inside, the only bad thing about the store. He wandered around, smiling at all the gorgeous male staff before eventually picking out a pair of jeans, a pair of sweatpants for lounging in and a shirt. Pleased with his purchases he left the store with his bag, the model on the front gorgeous as always. As he descended the stairs back to the groung floor he could hear music, singing. As he neared the middle of the shopping centre, where there was a space for performances he realised what he was hearing was the a capella version of "Teenage Dream". There was a crowd forming around the space and Kurt pushed in as far as he could. He could make out a group of guys in navy blue blazers with red piping.

"Excuse me," he said pushing in a little farther. He eventually managed to reach the front. Kurt noticed that the group were the boys from Dalton Academy in Westerville. Their lead singer looked familiar, he had dark hair which was loaded with gel but a few curls still remained at the back. He had tan skin and stiking features. Kurt came out of his daze to realisse the song had finished and the croud had started to leave, so had the a cappella choir. Kurt took his opportunity, he couldn't let this boy slip away.

"Hi, excuse me?" He said tapping the curly haired boy on the shoulder.

"Yeah? Oh, Hello." The boy said turning around, his eyes widening.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel, your show choir are really quite good um...?"

"Oh sorry! I'm Blaine Anderson. Those are The Warblers." He said gesturing to the rest of the blazer clad boys.

"I'm pleased you think we're good, we've been rehearsing for months. A-Are you okay?" Blaine said, looking at the boy standing in front of him. Kurt's eyes had widened significantly and his porcelain skin had paled further.  
>"Don't you remember me Blaine? We hung out when we were younger?"<p>

"KURT! Yeah, sure I remember now!" Blaine said wrapping his strong arms around the slight boy. Kurt's knees felt weak, he remembered the time when he had kissed Blaine. He had never forgotten.

"Blaine, are you coming?" Blaine had released Kurt and the two were standing in silence.

"Sure, Jeff. I'll just be a second. You and Nick can go on. I'll catch up." The blonde boy Blaine had been talking to took the hand of the brunette next to him and walked towards the food court.

"Hey can I have your number, maybe we can meet up some time?"

"Sure." Kurt said, handing his phone over to Blaine. He stood waiting patiently while Blaine entered Kurt's number into his phone and then entered his own number into Kurt's phone.

"See you later, Kurt." Blaine said, raising his eyebrows at Kurt as he walked away.

"Yeah, bye Blaine." Kurt said before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"Kurt! What's wrong?" Burt asked, running to his son who had just stumbled into the house, hysterically sobbing.

"Did you drive home like this? Kurt answer me!" Burt asked taking his sons shoulders in his strong hands?

"N-No. M-M-Mercedes brought me. It's worse Dad, He threatened to kill me."

"WHO?"

"D-Dave Karofsky. I can't go back. He'll get me dad, he'll get me!" Kurt whimpered before falling to the floor gripping his knees and curling up into a ball.

"It's okay son." Burt said sitting on the floor and rubbing his sons back, you don't have to go back, I'll get you out of there."

"Principal Figgins, my son no longer feels safe in this school. I feel there is no other option but to remove him. I hope this doesn't cause any trouble."

"I understand Mr Hummel, you may remove Kurt. Send me the details of the school he will be switching to and I will send over his files. Here are some leaflets from other schools to help him make a decision." the Principal said, handing Burt a pile of leaflets.

"Thank you. I know you will have done all you can to ensure Kurt's safety in this school. I am truly sorry he has to leave."

"We are sorry to see him go, Mr Hummel. Goodbye." Principal Figgins said before smiling at Burt.

"Bye." Burt said standing up from his chair and leaving the office and McKinley High for the last time.


End file.
